His Butler, Caregiver
by TheBunnyThatHumpsTheMoon121
Summary: Sebastian needs to look after Ciel when a simple cold gives him a fever, but there is something different with Ciel when he has a fever. T for suggestive themes. I hope you enjoy!


"Hmm, seems the young master still has a fever." Sebastian said as he placed a cold ivory hand on Ciel's forehead.

"Oh shut up! It's your damn fault I'm sick!" Ciel yelled back at his sexy demonic butler.

"Now, now. The best thing for you to do now is rest. I'll check on you in a few hours." Ciel watched as Sebastian walked to the large white door.

"Goodnight, young master." Sebastian flashed a wide smile as he closed the door.

Sebastian walked down the corridor and saw Finny chasing a mouse with a large hammer. "Finny, please don't cause a disturbance for our young master. He's not feeling well, as you may know."

"Sorry Sebastian, but I saw that cute little mouse and wanted to play with it!" Finny's mouse had disappeared and made a shiver go up Sebastian's black coat-tails.

"Finny, go tend to the garden while I look over the house." Finny nodded and went running down the stairs. Sebastian followed him to make sure he didn't cause any major destruction of the beautiful and large garden he had spent so much time perfecting.

Ciel tossed around into cool cotton sheets that caressed his bare legs. "Ah, Sebastian!" he mumbled in his slumber. "No, Sebastian! Stop that!" he said as he broke out in a deep sweat. The young earl woke from his dream and whispered to himself "another one of those dreams…that makes 3 of them this week. Why is it always Sebastian...in my dreams" as he wiped his sweat covered brow with the back of his hand.

The bedroom door swiftly opened and the only thing Ciel saw was golden blonde hair rushing over to his bedside.

"Ciel! It's my fault!" Lizzie cried as she hugged his waist tightly.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here!?" Ciel yelled as Elizabeth tightly hugged him.

"Sebastian told me you were still sick! I'm so sorry, if I hadn't let Sebastian's kitten out then you wouldn't have gotten sick in the first place!"

Ciel scooted up in the bed and pried her arms from him. Elizabeth's tears stained Ciel's snow-white night-shirt. "Lizzie, it's not your fault, and it's a small cold. I'm practically fine. So leave me and go home."

Lizzie didn't believe him and brushed his midnight blue hair out-of-the-way and felt his forehead.

"Your forehead is still warm. You're my fiancé, so tell me these things when they happen!" Lizzie yelled at him. He gave a heavy sigh and said "okay, next time I'm sick I'll tell you, but for now go home. It's stressful having you near me now." Ciel said as he lifted Lizzie's pale face and looked into her jade eyes.

"Okay, but you promise to call when you're better?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I promise." Lizzie gave him another tight hug and walked out of the room. Ciel fell back on to the cool pillow and closed his deep blue eyes as he fell asleep.

Sebastian knocked on the white bedroom door "young master, I've come with tea, may I enter?" there was no answer, he asked again, but there still wasn't a peep from Ciel.

"Young master, I'm coming in." he claimed.

He slowly pulled down on the long brass door handle and pushed door in. As he slowly pushed it he heard the door creak. "Sebastian…" the young master whispered, still asleep. Sebastian smiled as he rolled the silver waist-high tea cart in.

"Young master, please wake up." He said in a low whisper.

"Sebastian…no…not there." Ciel shifted in the large bed. Sebastian didn't know exactly how to act so he started to turn to take his entrance as the boy woke up and grabbed one of his long black coat tails. Sebastian turned around.

"Yes, young master?"

"Don't…leave. Stay with me through the night." Sebastian knew it was probably the fever taking some effect on the young master's consciousness, but smiled and said "certainly, my young master."

Sebastian walked over to the other side of the bed and sat on the white clean and cool sheets. He then pulled at the black shoelaces, and took off his shiny black loafers. He lifted up the cotton sheets and slid in next to Ciel, pulling his young and sick master in close to him. "Sebastian…"

"Hmm, what is it Young master?"

"Thank…you for taking very good care of me while I was sick." Sebastian knew it definitely was the fever talking, but simply stated "if I couldn't do this simple task…then what kind of butler would I be?" Ciel nuzzled up close to Sebastian's cold body and fell asleep in his arms. Sebastian ruffled Ciel's midnight blue hair before drifting off into a peaceful slumber alongside his master.  
*the next morning*

Ciel's fever broke early the next morning and he felt something chilled around his waist and slowly turned to see what it was. He froze when he saw Sebastian's peaceful sleeping face only centimeters away. "SEBASTIAN! What the bloody hell are you doing in MY BED?" Ciel yelled loud enough to wake the staff on the other side of the manor. Sebastian removed his arms from Ciel's waist and rubbed his ruby eyes and asked "what are you yelling about so early in the morning, young master?" Ciel jumped out of bed and rushed to the other side his bedroom. "Young master is adorable when he's flustered." Sebastian thought as he stretched out his arms.

"Get…out!" Ciel ordered.

"You know Young master; you're a lot nicer when you have a fever. I mean you were practically begging me to spend the night with you." Ciel's face broke out in a crimson red blush. "Liar, I would never be so cowardice!"

"Did…I break down in front of Sebastian?" he thought as the demon walked out of the room.

"Young master, I'll be back later with breakfast."

"Fine, just get out of my bedroom!" Ciel yelled back.

"Oh god…what if he did something!" Ciel thought as he sunk to the floor.  
Ciel ran into the bathroom to examine his pale body as Sebastian cooked breakfast.  
~The End~  
Review if you liked it~  
Dedicated to Nisan, she always helps me with writer's block, and she even helped me with this idea! Thank you Nisan


End file.
